Love of both worlds
by Bakurasangel201
Summary: when people from two worlds collide they Naruto and the others Have to figure out how help Fairytail but when love for jewel brews between Fairytail and Naruto How will Sasuke react
1. intro

A/N this story is a crossover and love story because I wanted to make it where characters from to different worlds get to know each other and one male character from each world falls in love with a character that is in the same world as one of the characters that fall in love with her.

Fairytail

In Fairytail there lies a group of very strong wizards there names are Lucy Heartfilla a Celestial spirit wizard who can summon celestial spirits with her celestial keys, Erza scarlet a powerful wizard who can requip into different types of armor she posses over 100 kinds of armor, Gray fulbuster an Ice wizard trained by a woman named UR, Wendy a sky dragon wizard brought up by a real life sky dragon until 7/7/77 and has a cat companion named carla who is an exceed, Gajeel a iron dragon wizard raised by a real iron dragon who also disappeared on 7/7/77 and who used to be a member of the phantom lord guild until it was disbanded then he joined Fairytail and got a cat for himself because he got Jealous of the other dragon slayers having one and not him his cats name is panther lily, Then there's Natsu Dragneel a fire dragon wizard the strongest of the group because he was raised by a real life fire dragon named igneel this dragon was king of all fire dragons he disappeared on 7/7/77 as well natsu joined fairytail a little after that month and has been there since he was little also getting a cat when he was little and he named him happy, happy is also an exceed like carla and panther lily(Note panther lily is a boy not a girl.).

Naruto

In konaha there is a squad called team 7 who are unique group because of the people in there group concist of Sasuke Uchiha a member of the Uchiha clan until they were wiped out by his older brother Itachi Uchiha and now strives for revenge so he can restore his clan along with his younger sister, Sakura haruno a konoichi with pink hair who is fascinated with Sasuke, Naruto Uzamaki a young boy with a strong beast sealed in side of him know as the nine tailed fox he also dreams of becoming the Hokage so that everyone in his village will look up to him and finally respect him for who he is, Jewel Uchiha, sasuke's younger sister she has long white hair that's spiky at the end and beautiful gold eyes, like naruto she also has the dream of becoming the future Hokage and her past was pure torture due to the fact that both her and Sasuke's mother and father were wiped out by Itachi their older brother who took her away from Sasuke and gave her to orochimaru who used her as a lab rat making her have dog ears, white hair, and gold eyes, and he gave her the mark of the beast, luckly she escaped and was found by the leaf ninja of the leaf village and they took her to the Hokage who was worried about how Sasuke would take in her appearance because of what orochimaru did to her and so she was reunited with her brother who was upset for what orochimaru did to her but swore he would take care of her and be there for her with kakashis help to control her mark. she also seek's revenge with her brother so they can restore their clan, then there's Kakashi Hatake the leader of team 7 hes a jonin with a complicated past and he helps Jewel control her mark.

Now we return to fairytail to start our story,

"uuuugggghhhh, Natsu where are we going do you even know" lucy says with bore in her voice "nope just thought the gang could use a little out time you know (natsu said with a huge grin on face) right happy". "Aye sir " happy says as he flies next to the group, "Thats very kind of you natsu" says erza, "Yeah I think that's a great idea!" Wendy says with a smile, "Hn not bad idea for once." gajeel says, "Yeah I guess your brain hasn't been totally fried yet." gray says sarcastically, "What was that streaker!"Natsu, "lets see what you've got flame brain."

"STIPPER!"

"FIREBREATH!"

"STREAKER!!"

"FLAMEBRAIN!!!"

Then while they were walking a black portal appears "huh, look its a portal lets go check it out!"Natsu yells overly excited and runs into the portal with happy saying "aye sir". they both disappear in the portal then the rest of the gang says " WAIT NATSU COME BACK WE DONT KNOW WHAT THAT THING CAN DO!!!!!" then they all ran in after him and happy.

Time skip brought to you by Fairytail

Jewel's POV

"Now Naruto!", I yelled, we were fighting against some rouge ninja from the land hidden in the mist and some how a pinked haired idiot got herself seriously injured during the battle, its her own fault standing there like a dear in headlights. "Jewel!! watch out!!!" Sasuke yelled snaping me out of my thoughts when one of the ninjas were about to stab me, I quickly dodged it and soon as that happened another one came but luckly something appeared just in time to keep that bitch from getting to me. I turned around to see that there was a black circle thing that appeared out of no where.

"Kakashi-sensei what is that?", I asked with confusion on my face. "hmmm, I'm not sure, to me it looks like it could be a portal of some kind." he says with brows forrowed, "do you think something might come through?" I said and as if on cue a guy with pink hair came running through with a *flying blue cat?*. Then five other people came out of the portal just before it disappeared from existanse. "where are we and where did fairytail go!?" some blond chick asked not paying any attention to me and my team mates, "Who the hell are and what do you want here?" I said finally getting there attention as the pink haired man runs in to naruto causing them to start to have an all out brawl, "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!"

Natsu's POV

As soon as the portal appeared I ran to it with happy and next thing I knew I was some where else and I ran into some kid in a orange jumpsuit with freaky cat whiskers on his face "ugh where am I?" I say then I was punched in the face "What the HELL is wrong with you cat face!" I yell with fire coming from my face and then I punch him. "who do you think your calling a cat." he says then we have an all out brawl until a girl with long spiky white hair and dog ears yells "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!". she glares at cat face (Me: if looks could kill they both be dead, ahahahahaha.) I thought she was pretty cute for a girl with dog ears.

Jewel's POV

Man what hell is wrong with this kid like seriously already picking a fight. "Damnit Naruto they got away if you hadn't been messing around with pinky over there we would of had them." boy was he in for it. "I'm sorry Jewel chan I didn't mean it." Naruto says with a scared expression. boy I wish I didn't have to deal with this num skull. "Now since thats settled with, I'll ask one last time... Who the hell are you."


	2. The meet

Last time on Naruto/Fairytail crossover

"Now since that's settled with, I'll ask one last time... Who the hell are you."

And now we continue...

Jewel's POV

"So... are you going to answer me or not" I said because I was very annoyed already. "Now Jewel calm down we don't need to harass them even if they are strange. I apologize for my students action but it would be nice if we could have your names so we can figure this out." Kakashi says with an closed eye smile. ugh like seriously did he really have to do that. "my name is Erza scarlet, and these are my comrades Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Gray, Gajeel, Panther lily, Happy, and that one there is Natsu, we are fairytail wizards of fiore and I apologize for my comrades actions that caused you trouble." the red head chick in armor said. "if your a wizard then I must be going crazy because there are no such things as wizards here maybe you got hit in the head to many times." These guys are complete wackos, I mean do they really think they could fool us their probably some rouge ninja from another village so I get into fighting stance. "You think you can fool us with your weird looks, HA, I bet your just a couple of rouge ninja trying to infiltrate the leaf village and whats up with the piercings ,huh is he trying to act all tough!" I knew I hit a nerve when the Gajeel guy glared at me. "Who you calling weird looking your the one with dog ears." god he's annoying "aww did I strike a nerve ear ring man, are you gonna go cry to your mommy?." I got to admit I was also getting mad because he had the nerve to talk about my dog ears. "Excuse me miss but I think you should get your friend before he ends up being dog chow." Kakashi says sweatdroping. "I understand sir, Gajeel stop this instant before this situation gets any worse." she says, "No erza this chick needs to know her place, she shouldn't be talking about others parents I bet her parents don't even care about her and because she's just a mutt with dog ears and doesn't have normal ears." he says and that was the last straw. "Uh oh you've done it for real and now your going to be in huge trouble if we can't calm her down." my brother says. I start to grow a very unhuman growl "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Sasuke's POV

Jewel starts to growl very unhumanly her "Kakshi sensei her chakra is going crazy and her mark is spreading!" I said he nods saying its ok for me to go and try to calm her down. "Jewel calm down its going to be alri-" I was caught off when I seen a tear falling down her face. " sa...su...ke-kun, r-", "Yes what is it jewel?" she started to shake and her eyes glow red "r-run a-away before i-its-" I had cut her off because I was not about to leave her now she needs me the most."I'm not going any where without you Jewel, your my sister." then she try's to slash at me but I was quick enough to dodge the blow and she starts running towards the idiot who caused this in the place. "You need to get out of the way now!" I said panicking of what she might try to do to him."Hn I can handle myself kid." the idiot he cant handle her she could kill him if she wanted to. "no you cant she will kill you!" he ignore's me and strikes at Jewel, and I cant believe what I just saw!!! "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

Gajeel's POV

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?!" The boy said when I tried to strike. Man this chick sure got an attitude. she looks mad nothing I can't handle. "Come on and fight me already or are you sca-" gets punched in the face and sent flying. "At least you don't fight like a girl, now its my turn IRON DRAGON IRON FIST!" that's when the girl said "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" she slashed right through my iron like it was paper. "what the hell did you jus-" I was cut off when she slashed at me, I layed on the ground and she was right above me ready to kill me luckily the kid with duck like hair got to her in time.

Jewel's POV

Man this guy was about to die for saying those thing but I didn't want to kill him but I couldn't control myself just when I was about to kill the guy Sasuke jumps in front and I stops me dead in my tracks and I hesitate not to strike "Jewel please... please stop and think about what you doing, how do you think that makes me feel?" As soon as he said that I stopped completely and started crying "sob... I..I...I'm s..s..sorry sasuke *sniffle*" I continue crying as sasuke comes close and embraces me and strokes my head to comfort me. "Its ok jewel its not your fault at all, so stop crying and we'll talk about this later ok?" *sniffle* "O...Okay." once I stopped crying and calmed down I turned to face the one I attacked "I'm sorry for what I said and for attacking you." then turned my back towards them and walked back to the team with Sasuke to stand by them.

Normal POV

After Jewel stopped what she was doing she apologized for actions and went to stand by her group with Sasuke at her side. "I understand your actions and I too also apologize for my colleagues actions towards you. now if I may ask what kind of magic that was that you just used if you dont mind I find it interesting." erza said. "Magic... I'm sorry but we don't use magic you see, magics not real here."


	3. Trouble and new help

Last time

After Jewel stopped what she was doing she apologized for actions and went to stand by sasuke "I understand your actions and I too also apologize for my colleagues actions towards you. now if I may ask what kind of magic that was that you just used if you dont mind I find it interesting." erza said. "Magic... I'm sorry but we don't use magic you see, magics not real here."

And Now

Jewels POV

"WHAT!!!!" the blond haired named Lucy yelled. I held my ears from the pain of her yell "Hey your hurting my sisters ears!" sasuke said since he noticed I was holding my ears. "sorry, but magic really isnt real here?" she asked and we shook our head no. "And I-I dont like t-to talk about w-what I used for p-personal reasons." I stuttered out after I felt something hit my neck I was starting to not feel so well. Kakashi sensei started to explain to them where they were and ask them questions as well. my vision started turning blury as I tried to reach for Sasuke but fell to the ground with a thud. "JEWEL!!!!!!" and every thing went black

Normal POV

As Jewel fell to the ground Sasuke heard a thud and turnd around to see his sister on the ground "JEWEL!!!!!!!" he yelled out catching everyones attention.

she was passed out but her skin was pale and started to feel cold. Sasuke searched for signs of why she was in this state and the he found a small dart on the back of her neck laced with a poison that could kill her. "Sensei its laced with poison!" he yelled "well have to get her to the hospitol luckly were not to far from the village." sasuke shook his head no "WE WONT MAKE IT IN TIME HER PULSE IS FADING FAST AND SAKURAS HEALING WONT WORK!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled frantically. Then wendy spoke up "I can help."


	4. magical surprise

Last time

Normal POV

As Jewel fell to the ground Sasuke heard a thud and turnd around to see his sister on the ground "JEWEL!" he yelled out catching everyones attention.

she was passed out but her skin was pale and started to feel cold. Sasuke searched for signs of why she was in this state and the he found a small dart on the back of her neck laced with a poison that could kill her. "Sensei its laced with poison!" he yelled "well have to get her to the hospitol luckly were not to far from the village." sasuke shook his head no "WE WONT MAKE IT IN TIME HER PULSE IS FADING FAST AND SAKURAS HEALING WONT WORK!" he yelled frantically. Then wendy spoke up "I can help."

And Now

Sasuke POV

I looked up at the blue haired girl who looked around our age "how?" I asked hoping she actually can help since shes not actually from our world. "I'm a sky dragon slayer so I have magical healing abilities." I looked at her as if she were crazy "please let me help?" I nodded letting her close to Jewel only because I didn't want to lose the only family I have.

She placed her hands over Jewels neck and started to glow a bright white color as wind had also started to flow around. I seen Jewels color returning to her face. "I've stopped it from spreading but yall still have to take her to the hospital to remove the poison." she said looking exhausted I nodded and gave her my thanks as I picked her up "Sensei, Sakura and I will go ahead to the hospital and meet yall at the hokages office for the report." I told him and he agreed as me and Sakura vanished from their sight.

Kakashis POV

I watched as Sasuke and Sakura leave with Jewel. Two of my best genin that have been through alot and one of them was in danger of dying until this little girl who claimed to be a sky dragon slayer was able to do something that even Sakura couldn't do. " Alright since you guys are stuck here yall can come with me and my student so we can figure out how to deal with this situation and so yall can meet the Hokage." And we were off to see the Hokage as I was also praying that Jewel would be alright.


End file.
